Swords and Sorcery (FE12 AU)
by IceBite
Summary: He met her when he was young, and, with his grandfather and twin sister, saved her from her evil caretaker. Now, years later, Daeimos, his twin sister Phoebos, and their friend Katarina come to Altea to become knights...however, when Katarina's past comes back to haunt her, can they protect both her AND Marth from Eremiah and her master? AU: Katarina not with Eremiah/2 MUs
1. Prologue

**One day, I had a thought: what would happen if Katarina DIDN'T betray the group at the beginning of FE12...well, here's a story where I explore just that...PREPARE YOURSELVES!**

**Prologue: Live a Better Life**

* * *

She ran...she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran. A little girl through the streets, being chased by 4 more individuals: a teenage girl with a bow and a group of 3 identical teenage boys with axes. As she fled, her pursuers tried to keep up with her. However, she was smaller, swifter, and pulling away from them.

However, her pursuers were relentless, she knew that, and they would not rest until they captured her.

'I...can't go back there...' the girl thought to herself, 'I...I don't want to be there anymore...' However, as she thought this, she didn't notice someone in her way, until she ran right into them. She looked up...and gasped upon seeing an old man, tall with a knightly air around him, accompanied by 2 children around her own age.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" the old man asked.

"E-Eine...please...help me...don't let them get me!" she sputtered to the man.

"Hold on, child, what is it?" the man asked, kneeling down next to her.

"They...want to take me back...Lady Eremiah is mean: I don't want to go back!"

"Hold on child, hold on, just slow down...now, what is going o-"

"There you are!" Eine leapt in fright, and hid behind the man, at the voice, as the pursuers came back around. "We've been looking all over for you. Come out now...it's time to go home."

"No!" the girl cried, "I worked so hard to escape...I'm NOT going back...NEVER!"

"Come on, Eine...Lady Eremiah will not be happy if you arrive home late..."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the old knight asked.

"I'm Kleine, and this is Roro...we live at the same orphanage as Eine there...now, we'll just take her out of your hair-"

"NO! I don't wanna go back: Lady Eremiah stuffs us in her dark basement, just telling us we're puppets and no one wants...I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!" Eine cried.

"She makes up stories, now, can we please just take her back now?" Kleine asked, getting impatient.

Eine looked up at the man, who looked back. They looked at each other, the man's eyes boring into Eine's...and, "You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe you," the man said, drawing a Master Sword. "Now, I'll respectfully ask that you run along now, and I'll warn you: I may be old and wounded, but if you _insist_ on taking this girl against her will, I will show you this old warhorse still has some fight left in him."

Kleine and the Roro clones looked at the man, standing there ground...before relenting. "Don't think you've seen the last of us," Kleine hissed, and the 4 retreated.

Eine looked up at the man, and said, "Thank you for not sending me back..."

The man smiled. "Glad to help. My name is Maclir, a former knight of Altea, and these are my grandchildren, Phoebos and Daeimos. Those people...they said your name is Eine?"

Eine frowned. "That's the name Lady Eremiah gave me...I don't know my old name..."

Maclir frowned at that. "Well...I don't have room in my house, but I bet I can find someone back at the village who could take you in. Would that be alright?"

Eine smiled. "Yes, I'd like that..."

"Excellent," Maclir stated, smiling, "Now...let's get you to our village...before something happens..." Eine just came over and hugged the man, the 6-year-old unbearably happy to finally be free of the hellhole she lived in for years...

* * *

**So, that's the prologue. Working on Chapter 1, which will take us to FE12's 'Chapter 1', as well as give a summary of the years in between...now...**

**_Until next time, this is IceBite, with you at ...bringing you fanfics, no matter how bad it hurts me..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1, I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: To be Knights**

* * *

It's been around 12 years since the twins and their grandfather met the little girl from the cruel orphanage. Indeed, they found a young couple who were more than happy to raise the girl in their village. Due to where her old name came from, Eine was given a new name by her new 'parents': her new name was Katarina, and she seemed alright with it. The 3 of them, Phoebos, Daeimos, and Katarina got into all kinds of trouble together. Also, while Phoebos and Daeimos were training with their grandfather with becoming knights, Katarina was taught by her adopted mother her trade: magic. Katarina proved herself extraordinarily proficient with magic, especially Fire and Light magic. Eventually Phoebos found a Pegasus, and managed to calm it. Since then, she trained as a Pegasus Knight. Meanwhile, Daeimos was taught horseback riding, although he openly expressed wanting to become a Dracoknight.

However, 11 years after meeting Katarina, Maclir died, something a lot of the village was sad about, none moreso than the twins and Katarina: the former due to him being their grandfather, the latter due to him being the one responsible for her new (happy) life. The group moved on, and soon, Phoebos and Daeimos made a decision on what they were going to do...

Now, Phoebos and Daeimos were going to Altea. The day they left, they announced their intentions, and the rest of the village wished them luck...except Katarina, who'd apparently disappeared. Now, the duo was walking...or in Phoebos's case, riding...into the castle in Altea. The duo continued forward...and as they rounded the corner, something else came around the corner, and slammed into Daeimos, who was leading his horse around, from behind.

Daeimos whirled around, and..."Katarina?" Daeimos saying their friend's name caused Phoebos to turn around...in time to see Daeimos helping the young mage up off the ground. "What're you doing here?"

"I-I decided to come with you..." she replied.

"Why?" Phoebos asked.

"Because...well, while I got along with the people at the village, you guys were my closest friends there...I didn't want you guys to leave, but I didn't want to stop you..."

"So you came with us..." Daeimos deduced.

"I'll be fine: I was training myself as well, and...what I recall from...you know..." They all knew she meant her time in Lady Eremiah's Orphanage. "...There was some kind of training too, so I...I think I can-no, I CAN handle this...I'm coming with you guys!"

The duo thought it over, and..."Alright," Daeimos finally said, "Let's get moving. Besides, Phoebos the Pegasus Knight, Daeimos the Cavalier, and Katarina the Mage...I'm sure we'll make a great team."

"Yeah!" Phoebos agreed, "We'll be the best knight cadets around! Come on! We can't be late!"

"Right!" Katarina called, and the trio ran off.

* * *

"Altea's gate have opened today so that we may test you as potential knights. Knights will be chosen by their ability, not by their blood. The path is not easy, though. We have gathered a hundred men and women today, and only a handful of you will succeed."

"Oooo...I'm getting nervous...but I'm also excited: I can't WAIT to see if I have what it takes," Katarina stated.

"I'm nervous too, but we've all been training hard for this day," Daeimos stated, "We shouldn't have anything to worry about."

The knight giving the speech, Jagen, continued, "So we expect every one of you to show us the fruits of your arduous training! Apprentices, I want you to gather in pairs! You will be facing real Altean knights in mock combat!"

"Alright, so, we have to fight Altean Knights, huh...alright. Hey, Daeimos, while I was learning Magic, I also did a share of training in Tactics: if you can keep me covered, I might be able to come up with a plan so we can out-maneuver them."

"Glad to hear that," Daeimos stated. They looked over at Phoebos, who was talking to a young archer with green hair.

"Hey, you two!" Daeimos and Katarina looked at the soldier that just called them. "You're up next. Grab your weapons and get into position. Hurry!"

"Got it! Let's go, Katarina! The test is about to start," Daeimos stated.

"Alright, let's do our best. I'm right behind you!"

* * *

Daeimos and Katarina looked over the enemies in the field: Jagen was near the back, with a lance-wielding soldier up front. "Alright..." Katarina stated, "I'll take the soldier up front, while you go and take on Jagen...That work for you?"

"Alright, just make sure the soldier stays off my back," Daeimos replied to the girl. The duo waited...and were off. Daeimos charged at Jagen, as the soldier moved to intercept him, only to have a fireball shoot across his path, as Katarina advanced. Sure enough, the soldier took the challenge, and charged the mage. Katarina dodged to the side: her training mostly involved her mind and magic, but she wasn't a slouch when it came to her physical abilities. Because of this, she was able to dodge to the side, avoiding the spear, and was able to counter with a blast of fire.

The soldier tanked this blow, allowing him to charge again with his lance, slamming Katarina in the chest. It was a training lance so it didn't penetrate, and it was a glancing blow, but it still knocked the wind out of her...not enough to prevent her from firing a point-blank fireball, knocking the soldier to the ground. As Katarina got her wind back, and stood up, she watched Daeimos fight Jagen.

Jagen through his Javelin at Daeimos as the cavalier charged. The cavalier not only dodged, but went back, picked the Javelin up, charged, and counter-threw it. The Javelin slammed into Jagen's armor, although the old knight was nearly unfazed. Daeimos, however, was on him with his lance, by the time Jagen got another Javelin out. "Excellent. Show me what you've got!" Jagen commented.

The two then dueled, Jagen with a Training Javelin, Daeimos with his training lance. The battle was a series of thrusts and blocks, both opponents circling one another, trying to knock the other off their horse. Eventually, Daeimos found an opening, and thrusted, hard. The blow was strong enough to knock Jagen off-balance. He didn't fall off fully, but he retreated. "Urgh... I've been beaten?" the old knight groaned, as he had his horse take a few steps back.

Eventually, Katarina caught up to Daeimos. The cavalier said to the mage, "Phew... we won!"

"Yes... that was most splendid! I see we can expect much from this year's apprentices," Jagen commented, as he departed.

"Yes! You did it, Daeimos," Katarina said.

"No," Daeimos countered, "_We_ did it..." Katarina giggled a little at the recognition.

* * *

Eventually, the other Knights who passed their mock combat drills arrived, Jagen waiting. "Prince Marth wishes to address everyone who passed the test. Sire, if you please."

Then, a man with blue hair and a blue outfit stepped forward: Prince Marth. "I humbly thank you all for coming."

Katarina smiled widely. "Wow...we're actually seeing Marth in person," she whispered, excitedly.

"Yeah, this is exciting," Phoebos said, approaching the two. Apparently, she'd passed her fight as well...Then again, to her brother and their friend, there was never any doubt.

Marth then continued his speech. "Everyone. I'm truly happy that so many came to help shoulder Altea's future. With the war over, peace has returned. However, peace isn't something we can simply take for granted: It is my duty, as ruler, to risk my life to protect it. Alone, I am powerless. So, everyone. From now on, I want you to lend me your power, as my knights."

Katarina nodded in response to this. "We will," she said.

"We all will," Daeimos added.

"No doubt about it," Phoebos added in as well.

* * *

**Well, it was short, but it was...what it was...Hope you guys enjoyed, either way... **

**_Until next time, this is IceBite, with you at ...bringing you fanfics, no matter how bad it hurts me..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of the story. Hope it's ok...I also hope you guys don't mind I'm changing Katarina's dialogue and personality: it's to signify how...'different'...she is from canon.**

**I also hope you don't mind if I replace Ryan with Katarina in this fight. Honestly, if Katarina were a fighting unit at this point, I'd easily see her having the MU's back during this fight, so I'm having Ryan and Phoebos sit this one out.**

**Chapter 2: A Challenge**

* * *

"Looks like we're grouped together," Katarina told Daeimos joyfully, "The 7th Platoon. Let's go see who else is here."

"Yeah," Daeimos said, "Maybe we were paired with-"

"Daeimos!"

"Phoebos!" Daeimos called, upon hearing his sister. He turned and saw the Pegasus Knight, accompanied by a green-haired archer.

"Well, look at that, bro: we're both in the 7th! And so's Katarina! Looks like the gang's sticking together!" Phoebos exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah. Let's see who else is here, though," Katarina stated, as 2 more individuals, both Cavaliers approached.

One of the Cavaliers, proclaimed, "I'm Luke! Or if you prefer, you can call me Luke, the Paladin of Dawn!" This earned him an amused look from the Tactician and Pegasus Knight.

Luke's companion then stated, "I am Rody. It is a pleasure to meet you. So, is that everyone?"

"U-um..." The archer that followed Phoebos in then spoke up. "I'm a new recruit, too. My name is Ryan. I'm an archer."

"It looks like that's all six of us. Well, what's the plan for today?" Daeimos asked.

"Sir Jagen did say today's mission is to decide the commander," Katarina stated.

Luke then spoke up. "Commander? Gotcha! Well, I'll be commander if you guys all insist!" Katarina facepalmed.

"Nobody's insisting anything, Luke..." Rody stated.

Katarina then spoke up. "I'd like to nominate Daeimos, if you don't mind."

At the same time, the twins asked, "Katarina...?"

"I've known Daeimos my whole life, so I've seen what he can do: he's more than capable of leading us."

"Yeah, my brother's a good leader," Phoebos claimed excitedly, "He'd be a great commander!"

"Alright then, I challenge him! Daeimos, if you beat me, I'll cede the position to you," Luke stated.

Katarina just facepalmed. "Men..." she grumbled.

"You said it, sister," Phoebos stated, holding her hand to Katarina for a low-five, which Katarina returned.

"It's a challenge, man-to-man! Daeimos, you're not afraid to fight me, are you?" Luke goaded.

Katarina groaned. "Sure you can talk the talk, but I've heard nothing BUT talk from you...If we're doing this, let's just get on with it..."

"So we'll decide with a battle. That'll let us see who's got the skill to be commander," Rody stated.

The duo went off to prepare, and Katarina sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Daeimos, but I couldn't stand that guy's talk, especially what he was saying about you. I hope you understand."

Daeimos reasoned, "It's okay. You remember what my grandfather told us. He said that the best way for men to understand each other is by fighting."

"Yeah, Maclir sure was a colorful one," Katarina laughed a little, before saying. "Like before, I'll team up with you. Phoebos and Ryan look like they want to sit this one out."

Daeimos responded, "I understand. This is our fight, and we will see it finished."

* * *

On the battlefield, Luke and Rody readied themselves for a fight. "Luke, how should we go about this?" Rody asked.

Luke replied, "Rody, you wait at the back. I'll fight alone! It's just Daeimos and the tactician girl, right? If that's all, I should be able to handle it. I'll show them my true strength."

Rody facepalmed and shoot his head. "You're at it again...? Fine, have it your way. But I think underestimating your opponent will get you into trouble."

The duo readied themselves for a fight, while on the other side of the field, Daeimos mounted his horse. "Alright, Kat, what's the plan?" he asked, the tactician.

Katarina looked over the battlefield while putting her chestplate and cloak on, before saying, "Luke's going to be going for you. Your best chance may be to take him head-on, lance against lance. Meanwhile, when Rody comes in, I'll do my best to take him on."

Daeimos nodded. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself."

Katarina puffed her cheeks in irritation. "I'm not a child, Daeimos, I can take care of myself!"

Daeimos laughed. "I know, I know...well, here they come, ready?"

"I'm a tactician: I'm always ready," Katarina stated with a grin.

The duo advanced onto the field...and Daeimos and Luke charged. They clashed once, twice, thrice, and at the third time, they locked lances.

"Daeimos, I've heard rumors about you! Sir Jagen said that there was a recruit who stood out from the rest of us!" Luke stated.

"Is that so?" Daeimos claimed, "I'm fairly certain it was my teamwork with my partner that did it."

"Yeah, whatever! I bet you're hogging all the attention, overshadowing the rest of us! I'll beat you here to prove I'm the best! Prepare yourself!"

"Gah, for the love of-" Daeimos began but instead continued the clash. They charged and clashed several more times...until finally, Luke was thrown from his horse.

"Guah...?! I-impossible... The future hero, Luke, defeated..." the Cavalier stated, before retreating.

Rody sighed. "As I thought, Luke couldn't win alone. I guess I'll have to fight, too."

"Yeah, but you won't make it over to Daeimos! FIRE!" Rody barely dodged as a small fireball smashed into the ground near where he was, and Katarina came out, a purple coat hanging over her usual clothing and a golden chestplate.

"So, a mage. Then I should engage her in close-quarters," Rody muttered to himself. The Cavalier charged, and swung his blade, Katarina dodging. Katarina then held her tome with her left hand in front of her, aiming at Rody, while her right hand dug into her cloak.

Rody charged again, swung his blade...and was surprised when instead of dodging, Katarina swung her arm out, drawing a sword and blocking Rody's blow. "Rule One of Combat: Always expect the unexpected," Katarina stated, pushing Rody off, using her Iron Sword. "Prepare yourself!" she declared, readying her tome and sword both. "Time to tip the scales!"

Rody was caught off-guard by the revelation that Katarina was both a magic user AND a sword user, and as such, was ill-prepared to counter Katarina's renewed assault. A combination of magic and sword strokes later, and Rody was defeated.

"Urgh! I see... You are even stronger than I had imagined..." he lamented as he withdrew.

Katarina, however, was rejoicing. "Yes!"

* * *

"Well, how's that for strategy?!" Katarina exclaimed.

Luke sighed. "Alright, I'm a man of my word. I'll keep my promise. From here on, the commander'll be Daeimos. Gah, but I don't get it! I was so confident in my skills! How did I wind up losing?!"

"Because we didn't fight together. We took turns fighting Daeimos one-on-one. That's why we lost to him. Plus, we went in without a plan: I have no doubts that Daeimos and Katarina had a good idea what they were doing."

"Yeah, my brother once said the same thing... Even if we are weak individually, we can become stronger by working together with our friends," Ryan said, walking up.

Phoebos also piped up. "That's right. Fighting with your friends: That is the way of an Altean knight."

"...I see. I thought I could be the victor through my strength alone. But I guess I was wrong. Fighting together is far more important..." Luke commented.

Katarina smirked. "Glad you finally get it..."

Luke, however, then said, "Yeah, it's all clear to me! It looks like being the leader is more trouble than it's worth! So I'll leave this bothersome job to Daeimos! I'm sure it'll be a joy working under him! Daeimos, I'll be looking forward to your help!"

Katarina's smirk fell. "Or...maybe not..."

* * *

Luke approached Daeimos later. "Alright then, Daeimos! Now that you're the commander, how about I give you a cool title?"

"A title?" Daeimos asked.

Luke continued, "Yeah. All the legendary heroes have their own awesome title! Hm, let's see... looking at your eyes... It's got to be Daeimos the Terror!"

"I don't really understand... Nor do I think it's something worth celebrating..." Daeimos replied.

"Aw, don't worry about it! Daeimos the Terror!"

* * *

Later that evening, Daeimos wandered around, in order to get the ley of the land. As he walked around outside, however, he rounded a corner a little too quickly, bumping into..."Ah! Katarina! Sorry about that!"

"Don't worry, Daeimos, it's alright. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "Was just taking a look around, making sure I know this place inside and out. That's always what you said, isn't it: get the ley of the land, so you're ready for anything?"

Katarina giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess I did always say that," she replied.

They were silent for a moment, before Daeimos commented, "So, I saw you use a sword against Rody earlier. I didn't know you were interested in swordplay."

Katarina nervously giggled and shrunk a little into herself. "Well, I sorta kinda wanted it to be a surprise. I mean, never show all of your capabilities until they need them."

"Yeah, yeah, I recall. So...you going to bed soon? It's getting late," Daeimos asked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get enough sleep," Katarina replied.

"I'll hold you to that, then," Daeimos stated, before saying with a laugh at the end, "Can't do with our Tactician falling asleep in combat. I may be the Commander, but you're the one responsible for making sure I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I see that," Katarina replied, "Well, you go to bed, I'll head there soon."

"Alright, good night, Kat," Daeimos said before departing.

Once Daeimos was gone, Katarina held her fist to her heart. "This feeling I feel when Daeimos is near...what is it?"

* * *

**Well, that's that, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm pretty sure we can ALL guess what that feeling Katarina feels when Daeimos is near is.**


End file.
